


Secret Agent

by Dragonwing84



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwing84/pseuds/Dragonwing84





	Secret Agent

Typed by ChimeraDragon Written by DragonWing Slight OOC-ness

(Blah, blah) denotes thought

 

Secret Agent

Heero plopped onto the couch with a sigh of relief. He had just gotten home from a long day at the agency, and was trying to relax and unwind. He was all relaxed, at least he was until he thought about him . . . that long- haired construction worker that works at the construction site, straight across the street from the agency building he worked at every day.

Heero loved his job at the agency. He worked in an office most of the time, but he occasionally got a job in the field. Lately, he had been doing a bunch of office work, so he should be due for another field mission soon. Another perk of his job, was the fact that he had a window office that faced the construction site. During his lunch bread, Heero always took some time and used his high-powered binoculars to spy on that worker with the long, chestnut braid . . . (I wonder what he is doing right now . . .) he wondered. (He's probably at home, with his wife and kids . . . if he has a family that is . . . otherwise he was probably relaxing from his hard day on the job. On a couch something like this one . . . alone . . .) as he thought the last part his groin throbbed to life. Heero wondered where exactly his mystery lover lived. He just couldn't get him out of his mind . . . and because of that he couldn't get the hard-on in his pants to go down. He decided that he couldn't avoid the ache in his groin, and that he should take care of it, now.

Heero slowly undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slowly unzipped his pants, while thinking about that shirtless wonder. He pretended that his hands were the workers, stroking them up and down his body, finally resting one of them on his pulsing member. (Oh . . . how I wish this was your mouth, my mystery man . . .) Heero thought as he began to stroke up and down, unable to hold his moans back. After about six minutes, Heero felt the electric shock pulse through his entire body, he arched his back, and then the pulse reached his groin, and it shot out of his member with surprising speed. Heero sighted, (Who are you, my mystery man?) he thought. His eyes became heavy, so he closed them and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, stiff from sleeping on his couch. (I'll have to remember not to do this again, it's painful!) He thought to himself. A horn sounded outside his door. Heero went to the window to see Quatre and Trowa sitting outside in their emerald green firebird, waiting to take him to work. "Shoot! I didn't think it was that late!" Heero said to himself.

He looked once again to see both Quatre and Trowa staring, mouths open wide. Trowa put his hand over Quatre's eyes, and pointed to Heero then pointed down to his groin. Heero wondered was he was trying to say. Then Trowa pointed at his eyes, then pointed at his manhood. (Look down at your groin!) Heero looked down slowly, then blushed . . . (Baka! You forgot to put your pants on!) He rushed from in front of the window, to the couch, where he grabbed his pants. He put the pants on, then grabbed his briefcase and coat and hurried out the door.

Once Heero got in the car, Quatre started snickering . . . "Shut up, I wish I had known that I didn't have my pants on." Heero moped, turning red with embarrassment. "How could you not know?" asked Trowa. "I was tired?" Heero tried. "Yeah, right," said Quatre. (Today will be interesting . . .) Heero thought, (. . . very interesting . . .)

-TBC


End file.
